coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8978 (29th August 2016)
Plot Maria comes across Caz sleeping on a bench at the Red Rec while out walking Ozzy. Caz tells her that the army discharged her and she has nowhere to go as she refused help from the army and refuses to call her parents as they don't get along. She begs Maria to put her up for one night but Maria refuses as she's already been burnt once by Caz. Vinny and Phelan press on with their redevelopment, with Phelan showing Sally their proposal. Michelle and Liz offer to help Leanne and Simon move their things into Nick's and Michelle also volunteers Steve. Sally promises Phelan her support on the committee. Maria is unhappy when Audrey makes her cut Eva's hair when they open the salon for stocktaking. Tim hears from Alex that the redevelopment will entail knocking down the community hall which is a meeting point for young people and gets him to tell Sally. Eva badgers Maria to come out with her and Aidan while Audrey annoys her by going on about the mistakes she's made in her love life. Maria soon has enough and snaps at them. The factory staff work the bank holiday as Johnny has offered them double time rates. When he goes to a meeting leaving Kate in charge, the staff down tools and start watching a film, which Sean projects onto some sheets using a projector plugged into his phone. Jenny and Kate are disapproving. At the Red Rec, Caz's rucksack is stolen by two boys. Eva thinks Maria has a grudge against Aidan and wonders why. Gail now approves of Nick and Leanne. Gary asks Craig to keep an eye on Bethany. Aidan reminds Maria to keep her cool in front of Eva. Maria tells him to keep Eva away from her. Sally tells Phelan and Eileen that she may withdraw her support for the redevelopment in favour of the community hall. Maria discovers the door to her flat ajar and finds she's been burgled. Unbeknown to her, the burglar is still inside. Cast Regular cast *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Caz Hammond - Rhea Bailey *Liam Connor - Charlie Wrenshall *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Alex Warner - Liam Bairstow *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth Guest cast *Vinny Ashford - Ian Kelsey *Burglar - James Boyland Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and kitchen *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Audrey's *Underworld - Office *Victoria Street *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *V Court Fitness *Red Rec Notes *The boys who stole Caz Hammond's rucksack were uncredited, despite one of them having dialogue. *A comment made by Eva Price regarding the Roots character Kunta Kinte was criticised by a number of viewers as being culturally insensitive. An apology was made by the show's producers soon after and the line was cut from the ITV Player version of the episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Maria snaps and tells Eva her relationship with Aidan will not last; and Sally tells Phelan she may have to withdraw her support. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,290,000 viewers (8th place). Category:2016 episodes